HASTA EN UNOS DIAS: BORUTO UZUMAKI
by Shiro Aliss
Summary: Cuando buscas ser mas fuerte, ser mas fuerte que los héroes, que tus padres, que tu hermana, mas que todos, entonces, que es lo que tienes que hacer? este fic participa en el reto "Viñetas de la Nueva Generación" del foro Legado Ninja.


Por fin! Lo termine un día antes de lo planeado… XD

DISCLAIMER: **Este fic participa en el Reto "Viñetas de la Nueva Generación" del foro Legado Ninja.**

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

¡He aquí lo último de lo último! :

…

..

.

"HASTA EN UNOS DIAS: BORUTO UZUMAKI"

.

..

…

 _Quisiera conocer a mi padre del pasado, cuando tenía mi edad o menos._

 _Tal vez así sepa que hizo el para ser más fuerte que cualquiera._

…

-¿y qué tal el viaje? –pregunto Boruto a su maestro: Sasuke Uchiha.

-como siempre. Aunque, últimamente eh pensado en darle final a mis viajes, cada vez hay menos información significativa.

-ya era hora.

Boruto y Sasuke caminaban por las calles de la ciudad de Konoha. Ese día Sasuke volvió a la aldea por la misma razón por la que mucha gente dejo de la sus deberes: la fecha de ese día era 10 de octubre.

…

-mama ya es hora de ir –apresuraba Himawari a su madre.

-¿y Boruto ya estará de ida? –pregunto Naruto parado en la puerta esperando a que su hija y esposa salgan.

-si papa no te preocupes, este año no dará problemas.

-eso es como misión imposible para Boruto... –dice Naruto mientras sentía a la vejes tocarle la espalda- mientras más crece más pasa mi vida.

-animo –le animan su esposa Hinata y su hija Himawari al salir de la casa.

…

En un espacio bastante amplio lleno de gente y con un gran mural lleno de varias fotos de personas se encontraba el Hokage nanadaime alado de su colaborador Shikamaru y kakashi.

-demos inicio a la conmemoración de los "Héroes que murieron en batalla de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja".

Después de varios años de lo sucedido, llego el aniversario del día en que finalizo la Guerra.

 _Todas las personas ahí recordaban con gran pena a los héroes, entre ellos estaba mi primo, y muchos conocidos._

-¿mamá, ahí está la foto del abuelo?

-sí, Inojin. Mira, está por allá. –le respondió Ino a su hijo.

Boruto desvió la mirada, y al girar fue a ver a su familia. Camino entre la gente hasta encontrar a Himawari. Su hermana lo llevo hasta un lugar del amplio mural donde se encontraba una gran piedra con el brillo de un cristal, la forma de un diamante y en ella iba escrito muchos nombres.

Su padre y su maestro estaban parados delante de esa piedra.

-padre… -susurró Shikamaru, que estaba acompañado de su madre, Temari y su hijo Shikadai.

-¿ya fuiste a ver al tío Neji? –pregunta Himawari a Boruto.

-no

-entonces mírala, está ahí en frente –Himawari apunto un poco a la derecha de la piedra.

Boruto se acercó a esa foto, la miro, y pensó que tal vez su mama y su tío se parecían.

-sabes, el tío Neji era el más fuerte del clan Hyuga, y era muy apegado a mamá –le menciono Himawari- todos en este mural fueron ninjas muy fuertes que contribuyeron en la paz…

 _Neji Hyuga, Himawari siempre quiso ser tan fuerte como el, pero yo eh preferido otro camino. Yo sería más fuerte que todos los de ese mural, ni mi padre ni mi maestro serian oponentes que me superen. Y no necesitare de estar en una piedra así, la gente me recordaría en carne y hueso._

Pasaron varias horas y empezó a oscurecer. La gente aún no estaba dispuesta a marcharse, y mientras, entre la multitud, las sombras de Boruto se movían con bastante velocidad, hasta salir de ese lugar y llegar a su casa, donde entro a su cuarto, busco bajo su cama su mochila que ya tenía dentro de ella su ropa y comida instantánea (ramen) salió de casa cargado de su mochila y así de la ciudad salió sin que nadie le notara…

 _No sabía cómo lograr ser tan fuerte como mi imaginación me exigía que sea, desde el examen para ascender a chunin lo estuve pensando, hasta que hasta hoy ya pasaron tres años, ya tengo 16 años, estoy cerca de cumplir 17, y eh decidido irme de casa._

Boruto salió de la aldea procurando que nadie le viera, después de ver la carretera que llevaba a la ciudad de la arena decidió mejor irse por la zona boscosa, y así no le puedan encontrar fácilmente.

Corrió y salto de árbol en árbol varios metros, hasta que se detuvo en seco en una rama y de ahí salto al suelo mirando hacia atrás suyo con molestia.

Alguien le seguía.

-rayos Himawari – se queja mirando hacia un arbusto- no tienes que seguirme…

Boruto lanzo un kuna hacia el arbusto y de ahí salió saltando Himawari con el brazo herido por el rozamiento del kuna.

-¡¿A dónde vas?! Boruto es un juego ¿verdad?

-solo voy a dar un paseo

-no soy tonta, te seguí para saber si en verdad, si en verdad estas queriendo irte de la ciudad! ¡¿Acaso es así?! ¿Te estas yendo?

-Himawari yo ya soy mayor, ya cumpliré 17 años y se cuidarme. Ya tranquilízate. –le responde Boruto algo fastidiado apoyándose en un pie y rascándose la nuca.

-¡no tienes derecho a irte! ¿Qué será de la familia? ¡¿O de tu equipo?! Ya déjate de juegos, o me lo tomare muy enserio –hablo Himawari sacando dos kunai y posicionándose a la ofensiva.

-¿eh? –se extrañó Boruto viendo a su hermana.

-yo te puedo dejar inconsciente y llevarte a la ciudad ¿así lo prefieres?

 _Himawari alcanzo mi rango chunin sin mucha dificultad por su gran habilidad de ninja, eso también la convertía en una de las personas a las que planeo dejar en claro quién es más fuerte._

-¡Boruto! –Himawari se acerca a Boruto a velocidad, pero él la esquiva con facilidad.

-¡Himawari solo me voy por unos días, volveré pronto dattebasa!

Boruto sonrió, y luego hizo desaparecer su presencia, como todo fantasma amarillo en Konoha.

…

..

.

 _Ya pasaron más de dos años y mi hermano no ha vuelto._

Himawari activo su byakugan.

-¿A dónde se habrá ido que ni mi byakugan lo puede ver?

-y vera cuando vuelva. –dijo Sarada.

-lo mismo digo –le siguió Mitsuki- ¿no crees? ¿Himawari?

-¿A dónde miras Himawari?

-… quien sabe, tal vez Boruto vuelva hoy.

 **FIN**


End file.
